


Senzafine

by c1umssy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Cheesy, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sozin's Comet, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1umssy/pseuds/c1umssy
Summary: Senzafine (adj.) - boundless, endlessit was them against the world. now they'll have to part ways in order to pursue their destinies and open doors with unknown consequences.------ ♡ ------zukka one-shot. takes place the night before the battle of Sozin's Comet.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 31





	Senzafine

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered to the boy with the scar. His head laid on my lap, while my hand stroked his hair and trailed to caress his cheek. 

He lay motionless, so much so that I almost believed he had fallen asleep, if it weren't for the soft rasp in his voice when he spoke. 

"The world...everything is going to be so different after tomorrow," he said, raising his hand that laid on his stomach a moment ago, only to hold mine in place on his cheek. 

"Everything is going to be okay- it will" I assured him and looked toward the dark horizon, seeing nothing but the sea and sky. 

The moon in her crescent figure illuminated our gathering tonight, while the stars danced around her and his ivory skin shining with them. As the sun slept quietly, I only wished for this nighttime to last a lifetime for tomorrow held our destiny...and uncertainty.

"I know...I meant us, Sokka...what if one of us doesn't-'' his voice wavering and my own throat closing in as well at the thought of it being a possibility. He gently squeezed my hand as I rubbed my thumb down his jawline and leaned in towards his face.

"Zuzu, we've talked about this...the world could be cruel to us, but my love for you won't diminish, even in the face of death. Regardless of what happens tomorrow, just know I'm gonna fight for you until my heart stops beating...maybe even well after it does." I said gently, pressing my lips to give him a light butterfly kiss on his nose. 

He sat up, propping himself on his elbow and leaned in, his face mere centimeters from mine. My eyes roamed his face, seeing the faintest color of pink roses on his cheeks, contrasting against his alabaster skin and midnight hair. He was beautiful.

"I'll be waiting for you to come back to me...chief" he murmured before pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss tender, yet urgent, pulled at my emotions and left me like sand between his fingers. He pulled away and I laid my head on his shoulder, turning to press another butterfly kiss on his neck. Inhaling, I took in his intoxicating scent of sweet and spicy cinnamon. I was stunned.

"C'mon, we need to go get some rest. You'll need all your strength to take down your crazy sister tomorrow" I said after taking a moment to bask in the other's presence, he sighed and stood up. 

He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers as we walked back to our tent. The quiet rustling of the sand under our bare feet, adding to the songs of the night.

"Wait" he whispered and leaned down to pick up something, plucking it from the earth and holding it between his forefinger and thumb. I waited for my eyes to adjust before realizing what it was.

“You’re my four-leaf clover” he smiled and tucked it in the small pouch of my tunic, over my chest. Right above where my heart beat, the gesture causing for it to thump unevenly. 

"And you're my supernova" I said, placing a kiss on the corner of his scar, tugging him along again.

"Why? Because I have an explosive temper?" He asked, raising his brow and wrinkling his nose at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, stifling a giggle. I opened the tent, beckoning him to go in first. He sat down on our pile of blankets and turned towards me with an expectant look on his face.I shut the entrance of our tent and went to sit across him, taking his hands in mine. Looking into his golden eyes, and sighing at the beauty they held.

"No, you silly, beautiful boy...because as rare as those objects are, someone as wonderful as you is harder to come across. Love like ours...as true as ours, is uncommon but worth more than all the gems in the Ba Sing Se catacombs...and worth fighting a better future for."

Taking both of his hands and kissing each of his palms.I took him into my arms, as he began peppering kisses all over my face, my hands resting at his waist. Gently, he pushed me down onto our pile blankets, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"You sure are sweet with words Mr. Sokka Watertribe. If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere." He confessed, holding my face in his hands, as he laid above me, his eyes now searching through mine.

"We will and when we reunite, I'll never let you go. I'll be finding a way to hold you down to me forever." I grinned, rolling us over on our sides. 

"I wouldn't mind if your method of holding me down forever involved, say,...carving me a necklace for me to wear" He teased, grinning back at me. 

"We'll see," I teased back, and wrapped my arms around his lower back, as he placed his around my neck.

"I'll be waiting for you" he repeated, though I knew he was trying to hold back the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. Sleep now, I'll see you when the sun rises" I whispered to him, rocking us both like the gentle ocean tide. His arms refusing to retire their position, with mine reciprocating his actions.

In the end, sleep won this war and I fell into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this fic was originally posted on my tumblr and has gone through some minor editing changes compared to that version. my works can also be found on Wattpad at c1umssy. 
> 
> any and all constructive feedback is always welcome, thank you for reading.


End file.
